


heartstrings

by yuygeom



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, actually the softest fic u will ever read, i eat sleep and breathe shy taekwoon, my teeth actually fell out writing this that's how sweet it us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuygeom/pseuds/yuygeom
Summary: wonshik's just trying to help his boyfriend study but taekwoon isn't cooperating. which is obviously unacceptable.





	

"cardiac cycle," wonshik says, pointing accusingly at taekwoon. "go."

his boyfriend, lying facedown on the couch with one arm dangling off the side, mumbles something about oxygenation, not even lifting his head. wonshik sighs and puts his textbook—taekwoon's, actually—down in exasperation.

"you know," he says, folding his arms and standing up, "you might actually fail your final here, hyung. i need effort. give me _effort_."

"brat," scolds taekwoon with no bite at all. he heaved himself up into a sitting position, glaring up at wonshik rather pathetically. "fine," he says, seeing his younger boyfriend's unrelenting stance. "ask me again."

"cardiac cycle," repeats wonshik. he says it slower, like he's talking to a child, which makes taekwoon scowl. "explain it."

"your heart," taekwoon begins and then breaks off, eyebrows furrowing in what wonshik secretly finds to be a really adorable thinking face. "blood gets pumped into it. and there's _oxygenation_."

wonshik will never admit how much he loves helping his boyfriend study. it probably isn't a big deal at all for most couples, but he lives for it. there always tends to be a word or two in taekwoon's answers that he obviously memorizes straight out of the book—wonshik can always tell by the way the older rolls the word around in his mouth and repeats it every chance he gets. it's one of the cutest things about him, probably.

"is that the only word you know?" he teases, crouching a little so they're eye to eye. taekwoon glares some more. it gets more halfhearted the closer wonshik leans in, though, and finally taekwoon gives in and leans back, head bouncing off the back of the couch.

"i'm not good at this," mumbles taekwoon in a tone that's about as whiny as he ever gets. "i don't even—i don't even _have_ a heart." he looks up at wonshik with something nearing petulance.

wonshik scoffs and resists the urge to flick his boyfriend in the head, if only for fear of getting his fingers bitten off. "yeah right. what's beating in your chest, then, taekwoon hyung? where is it?" the teasing is getting to the point where taekwoon starts to get all flustered and grumpy and cute, another of wonshik's guilty pleasures.

true to form, taekwoon's cheeks go beautifully rosy, and he waves his hands around in the air. "you've got it," he blurts out. then he seems to realize how cheesy he's been, gasping quietly and covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.

wonshik's well accustomed to taekwoon being cute physically and inadvertently, not direct displays—verbal especially—of affection or softness or anything. so it actually takes him a second to register how sweet his boyfriend just was. like, out of nowhere. once he does get it, wonshik actually coos, leaning in even closer to a still-humiliated taekwoon.

"i've got it?" he repeats. "i've got your heart, hyung?" taekwoon peeks through his fingers. wonshik catches the glare, but he also catches the pink still lingering on the older's cheeks, the shy fluttering of his eyelashes.

wonshik wraps his fingers around his boyfriend's wrists gently and pulls their hands down. taekwoon suddenly seems incredibly interested in looking at the floor.

"baby," he croons as he interlocks their fingers, and that certainly gets the older boy's attention. the pet name and taekwoon have a love-hate relationship since it's one of his favourite nicknames—"i guess it just makes me feel cute or something," was how he'd once explained it, haltingly and with embarrassment—but it's a bit controversial to his insistence on being addressed with respect.

"what," says taekwoon in what's probably meant to be a threatening tone. wonshik rises a little from his crouch and gets so close that their noses touch. he hears taekwoon's gulp, and it never ceases to amuse him that his boyfriend is still so nervous about skinship even when they've gone much further than this before.

"do you want it back?" wonshik asks lowly. confusion manifests in taekwoon's eyes, but it fades almost immediately and he squirms and breaks eye contact. "do you want it _back_?" he repeats when taekwoon tries to curl in on himself (to no avail, since there's a person in his way). wonshik's making it clear he expects an answer, and as much as their friends always call him whipped for taekwoon, it's been set in stone since day one who's more in charge here.

" _no_ ," blurts taekwoon finally, halfway between a squeak and a groan. he tries to break his hands free, but wonshik isn't quite done yet.

"no what?" he presses. when all taekwoon does is raise one grouchy eyebrow, push comes to shove. wonshik uses his greatest weapon.

"stop!" taekwoon shrieks when wonshik crawls onto him at lightning speed, caging him down and starting to tickle his sides. the older squirms and thrashes almost violently, letting out accidental giggles and squeaks. at last he jerks and gasps out, "you can keep it! it's yours now, i don't want it, _please_ —"

"you could have just said so," wonshik replies calmly, though little fireworks are bursting in his chest as they always do when his boyfriend gets sweet like this. (even if it was forced relentlessly out of him.) he clambers off, flopping down on the next couch cushion and relishing in the sight of taekwoon's fiercely red cheeks.

"brat," the older snaps with literally no conviction.

wonshik rolls his eyes and murmurs a stupidly soft "love you" before pulling taekwoon in for a kiss, or two or seven. they don't actually study much after that.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this with an actual pen on actual paper like a month ago while my phone was in for repairs. i do not know what it is or why i wrote it please don't look at me


End file.
